


Are You Ready For It?

by elemie89



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Kylo Ren, F/M, Hate Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/pseuds/elemie89
Summary: Set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker", Rey is stranded during a snow storm while on a mission from Leia. She gets all hot and bothered...and gets a visitor.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 121
Collections: Reylo Hidden Gems





	Are You Ready For It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theselittlethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/gifts).



> This work is a birthday gift for one of my first fandom friends. This is just my small way of thanking you and wishing you a Happy Birthday. I hope you (and the rest of y'all) enjoy!
> 
> Perilously unbeta'd. All errors are mine.

“Pleasure doing business,” Rey mumbled, shaking the hand of the T’wilek she was gathering intel from. 

She gathered her coat closer to her body in futile hopes it would be a small shield from the inclement weather brewing outside the cantina. Turning on her heel, she was stopped by the voice of the alien cutting through the noise of the cantina. “You’re not getting off world in this weather, girl.” 

She casted a glance toward a nearby window. In the time it had taken her to complete her mission for Leia, the snow had accumulated at least a good few inches, visibility was near zero. He was right. There was no way she was leaving.

“Any chance you have some spare rooms above the cantina?” The T’wilek nodded. “I’ll go get my gear and come back.” 

If the view through the window was bad, trudging through the white mess was even worse. The cold whipped around her and stung the skin of her face going to and from her transport ship. Once she was safely back in the cantina, the barkeep showed her to a room. 

Once Rey settled in, it hit her that she was alone for the first time since being on Ahch-To. Maybe it was for the best. She’d avoided thinking about that for such a long time. 

She shook her head. Sleep. She needed sleep. Life in the Resistance camp had been grueling in the past few months, wearing down the most resilient of fighters. Rey was not immune to this. The bed the cantina had provided her with would do nicely. It wasn’t the most comfortable place to sleep, but Rey had slept on worse. 

She fidgeted on the bed to find a comfortable position. The day’s events would normally play like a holovid across her mind, but not tonight. Exhaustion was the order of the day. Cosmic forces—that Rey  _ still  _ didn’t understand—laughed at her need for sleep. 

No sooner had her eyes closed, one eye flew open at a sound coming from the next room. It sounded vaguely like someone was in distress. She rolled over slowly, taking care not to make a sound. Her rucksack was right below her bed. She deftly slid her hand in, feeling for her lightsaber. The noise grew louder and Rey crept toward the door. Her thumb hovered over the button to exit her room, when, with a wince, she realized the source of the sound. She touched her forehead and chuckled to herself. 

There was no danger, no imminent threat—just two consenting... _ whatever species they were _ making the most of being stranded in the midst of a snowstorm. She padded back to her bed and made herself comfortable. She drew the thin blanket back over her body and sighed into the bed. 

The noise from the other room continued and Rey’s eyes flew open again. She should have been annoyed about the disruption to her sleep, but she wasn’t. Instead, she began listening intently to all the sounds and moans drifting out from the next room. The image of the two bodies in the next room, one thrusting into the other, encouraging one another toward their apex, flooded her mind. 

Her breath hitched, her skin was suddenly on fire. Her hand swept up her thigh with the lightest touch, but it made her suck in a breath between her teeth. Everything was so sensitive. What was happening? The pressure growing between her legs that only came when she was watching porn on the holonet in the middle of the night. She gasped at how needy her cunt had become in such a short span of time. 

Her hand migrated to the waistband of her leggings and she pushed them down her legs. Her hand ghosted up her sternum. A simple touch, but everything had become so heightened, it caused her back to arch. A moan passed from her lips and she almost didn’t recognize her own voice. 

Her slender fingers passed over her sensitive lips a few times before properly parting them. A sigh eased from her body, glad of the pressure from rubbing her clit. She allowed her fantasies to run wild. Here in the dark there was no judgement of  _ who  _ she was fantasizing about. It was only her and the image of his gloved fingers buried in her cunt, hooking, scissoring—whatever he desired. He would whisper her name in her ear, telling her to come for him. His name—his  _ true  _ name—would fall from her lips as she came undone. 

This fantasy carried her straight to the precipice of her release, when a cracking noise sounded in her ears. A ringing soon followed. Rey didn’t notice until it was too late. He was standing in front of her, maskless with a smirk on his face.

“I see you started without me, Scavenger.” 

“What are you doing here, Kylo?” She gritted through her teeth. She didn’t want to see him,  _ right _ ?

“I could ask you the same thing with your cunt splayed out like an offering for me,” he smirked. 

The wetness on said body part only continued to grow and her hand migrated lower on instinct. Finally snapping back to reality, she stilled her movements, and brought her palm to rest on her head, willing her breath to slow down.. This...was the exact opposite of what Rey thought would happen. 

Instead of covering herself, she shucked her pants, stood up and crossed her arms with a defiant look. “If I wanted you to take me, it wouldn’t be like this.” 

He stepped closer, she took a step back. “How would you let me take you?” 

_ You already know.  _

His tightly wound jaw eased and twitched for the briefest of moments. She was used to his mask slipping like this. Maybe there was still hope for them? She shook her head, willing the thought to die.  _ But maybe… _

“Would you have me pin you against the wall?” Kylo nodded behind her. 

Rey squeezed her legs together and remembered just how hard it was to keep her composure around Kylo Ren. “Maybe.” She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. 

But, would it be so bad to let him pin her up against the wall and have his way with her, the way he did in her fantasies? They were alone. No one would know. No one could judge. 

_ No, _ the rational side of her brain chimed in. He’d chosen the power, the mantle of Supreme Leader. 

_ No one would know _ , his voice carried across the Bond. 

Her face remained resolute, but inside her resolve was crumbling. It was like the last bits of a frayed rope, but seeing him again—it broke the last string that was holding the rope together. 

He dipped his head, searching her thoughts. “You’ve thought about it, haven’t you?”

“Yes,” she admitted before she could stop herself. 

A smirk of satisfaction crossed his lips. The space between their bodies became almost non-existent and he stepped closer. Gone were the thoughts of the cold swirling outside. Her small room now felt like it was a thousand degrees. “Tell me, Scavenger, was it like this when you touched yourself, thinking of me?” 

The rapid rising and falling of her chest was only slowed by her back bumping into a wall. She couldn’t respond, all she could hear was the thrumming of her heart, her blood pulsing in her ears. All the while, Kylo Ren stood inches from her body, ready to do whatever she wanted with it. 

“I thought so,” he said with a smirk. 

She felt her ire raise, where she hadn’t been angry moments before. Rey reflexively raised her arm toward him. Kylo captured it in his hand and pinned it against the wall. Her other arm soon followed. A silence passed between them for a few moments, his eyes almost seeking permission for what he might be about to do. 

Her arms still pinned above her head, he lowered his head dangerously close to her ear. “Tell me you don’t want this and I let you go.” 

She tried to steady her breathing under the weight of his gaze, but she couldn’t. Having his attention like this was intoxicating. A drug she didn’t want to give up. Even when they were hurling insults at each other, there was no one else she’d rather hurl insults at. 

Staring up at those plush lips, her mind ran back and forth between  _ give me everything _ and  _ this is so wrong _ . She was suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss him, prove to herself she didn’t want this. So she did. Rey lifted up on her tiptoes and he captured her lips with his. 

She only intended it just to be a brief brush against his lips, just to prove she felt nothing. The tingling on her lips and clenching of her cunt when he pulled away determined that was a lie. It only made her angrier. Kylo had pulled back a few inches and released her arms after leaving her lips. She gripped his cowl and pulled him in, as if kissing him  _ more _ would make her feel anything less. 

It quickly became apparent that wouldn’t happen. Kylo was as skillful with his lips as his lightsaber, with the same level of intensity as in battle. His hand flew to the back of her neck, gripping her tight as if he’d lose her. There was no chance of that. 

Rey decided regret could wait until the morning as she involuntarily grinded her hips against the growing tenting in Kylo’s slacks. His gloved hands were roving all over back and she decided they’d be of better use elsewhere. Guiding one of them between her legs, she wanted him to put them to better use. 

_ I knew you wanted this.  _

_ Cocky bastard.  _

_ Filthy scavenger.  _

_ Use my  _ **_real_ ** _ name _ , she snapped at him as she palmed his cock over his pants _.  _

He pulled back at her motions, throwing his head back and sighing. “Rey,” Kylo breathed out, like a reverent prayer. He slipped his gloved hand below her waist band and Rey gasped at the feeling of the cool leather against her skin. 

He wasted no time working her over, swiping a finger along the length of her folds, then parting her. A whine tumbled out of her when his thumb began giving her swollen clit some much-needed attention. In all this, her chest wraps had loosened and her tunic had slipped down, exposing a peaked nipple. Without a word and without stopping his motions, he lowered his head and placed an open mouth kiss just above her bare nipple. His tongue swirled around it and Rey moaned in spite of herself. She writhed under his attention from both ends, lifting a hand to tease her other breast. 

One of his fingers slipped into her warm center. A noise threatened to escape at the delicious friction his ministrations were providing, but it died in her throat as he placed a hungry, searing kiss to her lips, like he couldn’t get enough. Truth be told, Rey was of the same mind. 

There was no time to explore that train of thought as he slipped a second finger inside. The stretch as his fingers slipped in and out was pain and pleasure all at once. She rested her head on the wall, lips parted in an “O”, making no attempt to squash the mewls he was pulling from her as he scissored and hooked his fingers. 

“Your cunt is taking my fingers so well. Do you think you can take my cock?” 

Rey nodded, almost oblivious of what she was agreeing to in this haze of lust. Before she knew it his lips were near her ear. “Say it.” 

“I can take your cock, Kylo,” she moaned. 

He hummed in approval and began fumbling with his belt buckle. Rey pushed his pants down and his cock sprung free of its confinement. She grabbed the leaky tip of his length and gave a few strokes down. Kylo groaned and huffed out a breath as she worked him over a few more times. 

He grabbed her ass and hoisted her up, pressing her against the wall. She centered herself over his cock and sank down on him, with a cry, until he was fully seated in her. A few seconds passed by as she adjusted to the feeling of fullness, all the while they held each other’s gaze, their ragged breath mingling in the air between them. 

Ben thrusted up to meet her. His pace was furious and unrelenting—almost as if he was trying to prove to himself that he didn’t want this as well. She couldn’t think of such things now.

She centered her thoughts in everything that was occurring—the way they moved in sync without speaking or sharing thoughts across the bond, the way he filled her, the way he felt pulling in and out driving her toward her tipping point. 

When she came, she bit down on his shoulder to stifle her cries. He soon followed and the only sounds left in the room was their ragged breath as they came down from their high. He pulled out of her and placed his forehead on hers. 

Despite the fact he’d just been inside her, this was far more intimate. She wished she knew how to control the bond because it was time to shut it down, before she got hurt again. 

“Rey,” he breathed, beginning to say something, but he never got the chance. 

Her commlink in her pack crackled to life. Her brow furrowed in confusion and she moved toward it, retrieving it from her pack. “I thought I’d turned that off…”

A sinister cackle came from the small device. “At last, the work of generations is complete. At last, the great error is corrected…”

Rey’s eyes flicked up toward Ben. It looked like someone had just thrown ice water on him. Who was this voice and what did it want? Snow storm be damned, she needed to get back to Ajan Kloss. She turned to say something to Ben, but he was gone. And she was alone. 

Peering out the window, the visibility had improved. She reached in her pack, pulled out the change of clothes she’d brought—a white tunic and leggings and put them on. 

  
She held her old clothes in her hand. It was what she’d worn when she fought the Praetorian guard in the throne room. They smelled of Ben, felt of Ben. She put them down next to the bed, grabbed her pack, and silently walked out the door of her room. It was time to return to where she was  _ supposed _ to belong.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing)


End file.
